1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to connecting assemblies for connecting tools and handles. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a connecting assembly that removably connects a handle to a tool such as, but not limited to a cleaning implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension poles or handles (hereinafter “handles”) have been used to extend the reach of a variety of tools and implements (hereinafter “tools”). For example, handles are used to extend the reach of brooms, brushes, floor squeegees, mop heads, drywall sanding implements, light bulb removing implements, pool skimming attachments, window washing implements, and many others. Typically, the tool and the handle are releasably connectable to one another so that the tool can be used with or without the handle and/or so that the handle can be used with other tools.
Unfortunately, the prior art connecting assemblies for removably connecting tools and handles have proven difficult to use, difficult to clean, and unreliable for extended cycles of connecting and disconnecting. Additionally, the prior art connecting assemblies are typically configured to work with only one type of handle, such as a handle with a threaded end, which requires the user to buy handles specific for that tool.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for connecting assemblies that alleviate, mitigate, and/or overcome one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects and deficiencies of prior art devices.